Postcards From Seattle
by iloveromance
Summary: Miles away in San Francisco,Frasier receives a very special envelope in the mail from Martin. Spoilers for "Goodnight Seattle"
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Dr. Crane!"  
>Frasier smiled at the kind woman who greeted him in the studio.<p>

"Ah, hello Brenda. My this is such a beautiful morning! " He said glancing out the window at the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. "Makes me even more confident in my decision to move to San Francisco."

Brenda smiled sympathetically and touched Frasier's hand. "I'm sure it must have been hard to move so far away from Seattle."

"Well, Boston was even farther, but my relationship with my father and brother was very different back then." Frasier said, trying to hide the sadness that crept into his voice.

"Perhaps this will help." Brenda said, handing Frasier a large manila envelope.

"What's this?" Frasier asked.

When he glanced at the handwriting, he smiled. "It's from my father."

"Must be some letter." Brenda said.

"It is a rather large envelope." Frasier observed as he carefully opened the flap. "Seems my father is determined to-."

He stopped suddenly when he glanced at the contents that were now in his hand.

"Oh my..."

Brenda touched his arm in concern. "Something wrong, Dr. Crane? It's not bad news, I hope."

Frasier sorted through the contents; ten envelopes-each baring his name in vastly different forms of handwriting.

"Wow! Fan mail from Seattle?" Brenda asked.

Frasier couldn't help but smile. "You might say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fras,

In case you were wondering whose insane idea it was to have everyone write all these letters, you can stop it right now. It was me, okay? So don't go blabbering to all your new radio and TV colleagues about how sweet your dad is.

And I certainly don't want to hear it over the radio!

Ronne gave me this fancy new radio for my birthday that will pick up radio stations all across the country.

And you can wipe that grin off of your face. I'm sure eventually Niles would have shown me how to look up KKDN 600 in San Francisco so that I could listen through the computer. But that's just weird.

Boy, they come up with the craziest technology these days. When I was in the war I had no idea what a computer was, much less even dream that I'd ever be able to talk to my sons through it.

Seems like something out of the Twilight Zone.

But I'm sure that in just a few years, David will be able to show me how it all works.

Aw Fras, you should see him. He's really growing fast. So you'd better get your butt up here so that you'll be able to see him before he graduates from college. And at the rate that Niles and Daphne have been teaching him, he may be a college graduate sooner than you think.

Well I guess I've gone long enough without saying what I meant to say earlier. Fras, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. It means so much to me that you're the one who married Ronne and I-even if it was in the vet's office.

Ronne and I hated that you weren't at our fancy wedding ceremony we had last week. I'm sure Niles and Daphne told you all about it, since it was their idea.

This isn't working the way I planned, so let me put this another way; plain and simple. I love you, Son. And I miss you like hell.

Love,  
>Dad<p>

PS: Eddie misses you too. Hasn't stopped staring at your picture in our living room since you left.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Frasier,

When Dad first suggested that we all write letters to you, I thought that it was a brilliant idea.

However, as I put pen to paper and begin to gather my thoughts, the task has proven to be quite difficult.

I suppose it's rather hasty to be writing to you so soon. After all, it's been only three weeks since we stood in your living room, saying our tearful goodbyes.

I have to admit that I was completely taken by surprise when I received your voice mail stating that you had chosen to fly to Chicago instead of San Francisco as planned. I found it very unethical, giving up a job for a woman that you'd just met.

But as always... love overpowers any logical ideas we might have.

Could it be, dear brother that you've finally begun to appreciate the adventure I went on trying to win Daphne's heart?

Charlotte is such a lovely woman and for her to make such a huge sacrifice; leaving her job in Chicago for a new life in San Francisco.

That's definitely a sign of true love. But then again, I would have moved to Mars if Daphne had asked me to go with her.

Frasier, I hope you and Charlotte will find the kind of love that Daphne and I have.

I owe you the world for bringing Daphne to me; bringing her into your home and hiring her as Dad's therapist.

Oh, I know the whole thing was my idea, but little did I know that my hasty decision to help Dad would bring a goddess into my life.

And if you hadn't told Daphne that I was in love with her, I would never have had the courage to give her my heart. As you very well know, I spent almost seven years being afraid to tell her how I felt.

So for these things, I love you.

And it would be completely insensitive of me if I didn't tell you how much I miss you. Daphne misses you too and I found my angel crying one day when she'd found a picture of you, myself and Dad tucked inside a book about wine of all things. Needless to say I was only too happy to comfort her as best as I could.

Well, my angel has just walked into my office off the library (the one you've always envied so much-although I can hardly believe that you'd actually be jealous of your little brother) and in her arms is David; the greatest gift she could have given me. Even now, I can hardly believe that this perfect child is mine.

And I owe all of this happiness I am feeling to you.

I must go, because I can no longer resist kissing this beautiful woman who is standing before me. Nor can I resist kissing my son who is cradled against my chest, sleeping soundly.

I'll write you again to keep you up to date on happenings in the wine industry. Our wine club just isn't the same without you.

But until then, take care and enjoy San Francisco.

With much love,

Niles


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Frasier,

Darling, as wonderful an opportunity as this job in San Francisco is for you, I could kick myself for even suggesting it. How I miss seeing your glorious face; whether it be at KACL or at Café Nervosa! Why, I miss you so badly, that I just want to throw my arms around you!

But that's a sign of me you've seen before. You naughty boy... I know you're thinking about the sinful union we had at your home years ago. I've hardly stopped thinking about it! Seems like it was just yesterday when we... well, never mind.

I was surprised to learn from Roz that you'd made an unscheduled stop in Chicago on your way to San Francisco. I won't lie to you by saying that I'm nothing less than insanely jealous that you've found a new woman in your life. In fact, my whole being is simply _screaming_ with jealousy!

Now, don't feel bad Darling, because you and...What's her name? Oh yes... Charlotte. I know you two are destined to be together.

But the satisfaction of knowing that I was responsible for your new-found fame will ease my jealousy!

Now, I know what you're thinking... You've barely started your new job. But believe me; Bebe knows a star when she sees one!

Well my darling, I must be signing off because I have clients to attend to. Of course none of them are as deliciously handsome as you, my sweet, sweet Frasier!

Yours always,

Bebe


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Frasier,

It is such a divine pleasure to be able to write a letter to someone who's meant so much to me over the years! However, I'd be a coward if I said that it didn't cause a little bit of sadness as well.

It's so hard, not hearing your soothing voice gracing the airwaves at KACL. It's almost as though calmness has vanished from Seattle; leaving in its wake a dull and rather boorish young man.

But please don't mention my opinions to Roz. She tries really hard and she's been running the station like a dream. Filling the 2-5 slot was difficult to say the least, and I graciously offered to have her move "Restaurant Beat" to the space once occupied by The Frasier Crane Show", but she wouldn't hear of it.

I think the fact remains that no one could ever fill your shoes.

The chap that she picked, however, is interesting enough. He spends three hours discussing relationship issues. So typical of Roz to fill the void left by you with a show about men.

She wasn't too happy with me when I suggested that she do the show by herself, given her expertise in the world of dating.

Speaking of "Restaurant Beat", my show is doing rather well, and I've reviewed plenty of divine restaurants since you've been gone. When you return for a visit, we simply must have dinner together.

Until we meet again my friend,

Gil


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Dr Crane,

Before I begin this letter, I want to take a moment to tell you how dreary the station seems since you moved to San Francisco.

Almost as gloomy as my life seemed when Dr. Spock died. But thank God he lives again!

I'm still trying to capture Roz, the woman I dream of marrying one day. Every time I try to kiss her, she plays hard to get. But you know Roz... she loves me. That kiss at Café Nervosa when she found out that she'd gotten her promotion proves it.

Oh I know she kissed Gil as well but he's a married man...

Or so he says. I'm starting to wonder about him.

I hope San Francisco is treating you well. I heard from Roz that you've found a new woman named Charlotte. I'm very happy for you, but I doubt she's anywhere near as perfect as Roz.

Just thinking about her makes me sigh.

Oh, sorry. I got off track there. If you have any time in San Francisco, you really should check out their annual Star Trek convention. Say! That's a perfect excuse for me to come visit you!

And If I tell Roz how much you miss her, I know she'd be more than happy to accompany me.

Live long and prosper,

Noel


	7. Chapter 7

What's up Doc?  
>Hey, quit rollin' your eyes. You know you love it! Yeah, well... the doc said that your dad had this crazy idea to write letters to you in case we were... you know... missing you.<p>

Yeah, like that's gonna help-not that I miss you or anything. Don't get me wrong, you're a cool guy and all but you gotta draw the line somewhere.

But when Roz insisted that I write to you, I thought what the hell. It can't hurt, right?

Well, nothing could hurt as bad as watching the Seahawks lose to Dallas last night. Thirty yard field goal attempt; Hawks are up by six points and it lands right in the hands of the Cowboys' wide receiver! Simmons takes the ball and runs it over 50 years for a touchdown! Now the Hawks have absolutely NO chance of making the playoffs!

This stinks! It's total BS!

But Roz says they'll come around. God, I hope so. I can't take this agony for another season. I even cried the other day over it! And if you tell anyone that I cried, you'll be sorry! Got it?

Thank God Roz understood though. I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't around.

Oh... You're probably wondering why I keep mentioning Roz. Well, Doc... I'm in love. Now I know what you're thinking. No way would Roz hook up with me. I couldn't believe it either but it happened. She even gave me my show back! And I didn't have to sleep with her! Note I said I didn't _have_ to. But you know me...

Don't start that crap about how sleeping with the boss is bad and all because I know all about your past with her.

But hey, she came on to _me_! And don't go thinkin it was the other way around either! What can I say? She finds me irresistible!

Roz knows what she's doing. After all, she's been in the Doghouse before. At first I just treated her like I do other women, but she saw right through that.

I haven't told her I love her yet. Well, I mean I've said it to other women before, but it's always after five or six beers. This time I want to do it right... when I'm sober. Hey, if that ain't love, I don't know what is!

But I've never-what do you shrinks call it? Poured my heart out before. Any advice?

Well, I've gotta go. The Mariner's game is starting.

Your friend,

Bob (Bulldog) Briscoe


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Frasier,

I can't believe that it's only been three weeks since you left for San Francisco. It feels like three years. I really hate not having my best friend around to talk to every day.

It's so weird, being in charge of people that I've worked side by side with at KACL for over eleven years. But thank God most of them are pretty okay with it.

The hardest was filling your spot. Every time I'd start to think about it, I'd start to cry. But I'm the station manager now, and I had to take responsibility.

I found a guy who specializes in relationship issues to do a show in our old time slot. Of course it never fails that someone always calls in during his show demanding to speak with Dr. Crane.

It was so hard for me to have to get on the air and explain why you couldn't talk to them. And yet they still call, demanding advice.

Frasier, can I _please_ have your phone number so I can transfer these people? And you can stop laughing because I am completely serious! You have no idea how much your listeners miss you!

I guess I've put this off long enough, so I might as well tell you. Since you've been gone, I've been seeing a lot of Bulldog.

I know it's crazy and I should have learned my lesson the first time about dating him. But he's different now. And Alice just adores him.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm in love... I mean _really_ in love.

See, my sports guy quit on me; left for a job at ESPN if you can believe that! And I saw Bulldog at a bar one night when I was on a date. A very lame date, I should add. I decided to leave him and went to talk to Bulldog.

Funny that the guy I was with didn't even notice.

Well, one thing led to another and before I knew it, he was taking me home. I know what you're thinking... and you're right. It's probably a big mistake, trusting him again.

But I don't care about that. I just want to be happy, like Daphne and Niles are. I know you'll have plenty to say on the subject, so come home soon for a visit, okay?

And Frasier? I don't say this nearly enough, but thanks for being such a great friend. In fact, you're my _best_ friend.

But promise you won't tell Daphne because I told her she was my best friend, okay?

Love,

Roz


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Frasier,

I sincerely hope you're enjoying your new job in San Francisco. We would love to come and visit some day. Marty says he's too old to travel, but I think he's just a little nervous.

He says it has nothing to do with you, but I know better. Now don't get me wrong, Frasier. Your father loves you and misses you like crazy, but I think he's nervous about seeing you again.

He's told me more than once that he's afraid that your relationship with him will go back to the way it was when you were in Boston and that you'll end up strangers.

But when I see the love that you have for your father-and that he has for you, I know that you'll always be close-no matter how far apart you are.

Your father doesn't know this yet, but I'm planning the perfect gift for him to celebrate our first anniversary. I'm going to book a flight to San Francisco so that he can see his son.

And don't bother offering to pay for it, because my mind is made up. I want so much to do this for him because he's made me so happy.

Speaking of happiness... I'm so glad you found Charlotte. She's a wonderful woman and your father and I are so happy for you-as are Niles and Daphne.

So we'll see you on our one year anniversary.

Oh God... Eddie's birthday. We may have to reschedule. Marty would have a fit if I made him leave Eddie alone on his birthday. Maybe you'd better come up here. After all, I'm sure that Eddie's birthday party will be the talk of Seattle.

Love,  
>Ronee (AKA "Mom")<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Frasier,

Hey Doc, how are things in the City by the Bay?

I tell you, things are great here. I'm on top of the world right now! My own show, and the best hours on radio!

Well, maybe that's a slight exaggeration. But the 10am-2pm slot is really taking off! I've been gaining listeners like crazy. And it's such a coincidence that I used the word _crazy_, because that's my DJ name; Crazy Kenny Daley. Like it?

I never thought I'd have my own show so soon, much less be a DJ again. I just love it!

Oh, but I hope you don't think I'm saying that I didn't love being station manager of KACL. I am glad that I recommended Roz to be my replacement. She's been doing an amazing job. I mean, she did fire the best PR coordinator that KACL had.

Kind of weird to fire someone just because they called a 7:30AM meeting.

We always had 7:30 meetings before. Oh, I guess that explains why she never showed up to any of the 7:30 meetings I called. How was I supposed to know that she wasn't a morning person?

But seriously, Doc... I miss you like crazy and I hope to get out to San Francisco sometime, but it might be a while. My show's really gaining popularity.

Maybe I should invent my own catchphrase. You know, like "I'm listening"?  
>Actually that didn't really resonate with my listeners when I ran the idea by them. They said I sounded like a <em>psychiatrist<em>! Can you believe that?

Well, when I think of a better one, I'll let you know. Hey! How about "I'm rockin'"?

Your friend,

Kenny


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Frasier,

Martin was absolutely thrilled when Niles agreed to be a part of this letter writing idea and when he asked me to participate, I was deeply touched.

It's funny... Niles and I have been married for so long and I still feel like a newcomer to this family; even with David in me life.

Oh, Frasier you should see him; he's absolutely beautiful and gettin' bigger every day. And Niles... he's a wonderful father and seein' him take such loving care of our son just makes me so happy I could cry. And you know how often I tend to cry.

But listen to me, carryin' on without even mentionin' you! I hope you're enjoyin' your time in San Francisco.

You certainly had Niles and in tears when we thought you were leavin' us forever, but knowing you're only two states away is proving to be just as hard.

When Niles told me that Charlotte agreed to move to San Francisco with you, I thought that was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard. I know in my heart that Niles would do the same for me; he's so much like his older brother.

Oh Frasier, he misses you terribly and I know he'll be cross with me for telling you this, but I've found him shedding a few tears when he thinks no one is around.

But please don't be alarmed. I've made it me life's work to take care of your brother. I love him more than I ever dreamed I could love anyone.

I know I've told you this a hundred times but I can't thank you enough for everything.

If it weren't for you, I would have never been able to make a life for meself in America, but most importantly I wouldn't have Niles... or David.  
>And for that I love you more than you'll ever know.<p>

Niles and I are going to come out to San Francisco soon and of course we'll bring David. He sure does love his Uncle Frasier... and so do his parents... very much.

Love,  
>Daphne<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**(Later that afternoon)**

Tears blurred his eyes as Frasier replaced the last letter in the large manila envelope.

"More coffee, Dr. Crane?"

"Thank you, Annette." Frasier said, handing her his coffee cup.

"Looks like you've been doing some pretty important work over here." She observed.

Frasier chuckled. "No, just a little reading of a personal nature."

"Well, whatever it was, it must have been pretty special. I've been trying to get your attention for a while now." Annette said.

"Dear God, I am sorry." Frasier said; appalled at himself for ignoring the waitress, who, in the short time since he'd been in San Francisco, had become a good friend.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled his senses.

"No need to be sorry, Dr. Crane." She said, smiling as Frasier took a sip of his coffee. It's nice to see you so happy, although you look sad all of a sudden. Is something wrong?"

"No, actually... everything is just fine." Frasier said.

Annette squeezed his hand and headed off to help another customer.

Frasier looked around Café Amore in amazement. Merely a month ago, he would never have dreamed that he'd be starting a new life in a new city with a beautiful woman like Charlotte.

Then again, he'd never imagined that he'd miss his family this much.

Suddenly, the pain in his heart was so great that it almost hurt to breathe.

He was deep in thought when he felt two hands slide down his shoulders and hug him tightly. He turned to find Charlotte smiling at him.

"Hello, Darling." He said, smiling as they kissed, and she hugged him again.

"Hey, what are you doing down here all by yourself?" Charlotte asked.

"Just thinking." Frasier answered. He looked around the eclectic coffee shop. "Café Amore certainly doesn't have the same charm as Café Nervosa, does it?"

Charlotte took in the sights and sounds of the small coffee shop. "It sure doesn't but it's the closest thing that San Francisco has, I'm afraid."

When Frasier kissed her again, she gasped lightly and brushed a tear from his cheek.

"Oh Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Frasier sighed and handed her the manila envelope. "I received this letter from Dad and I'm afraid it's caused me to become a bit emotional."

Charlotte took the envelope and opened it, peering at the contents inside.

"Wow, what's all this? Looks like Martin got behind on his letter writing and decided to mail them all at once."

Frasier chuckled. When he saw Charlotte's confused look, he kissed her hand and removed the small envelopes from the large manila one.

"These, my darling, are letters from my friends and family. It was Dad's idea-or so he says."

"May I?" Charlotte asked, nodding at the assortment of envelopes.

"Of course." Frasier replied.

Charlotte picked up the envelope containing Niles' letter. Carefully she removed the letter and unfolded it. Frasier smiled, watching as she read the letter.

A minute later, Charlotte looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This is beautiful. Your brother must love you very much."

"And I love him more than he'll ever know." Frasier smiled.

Charlotte hugged Frasier tightly. "He's the luckiest man in Seattle, having you for a brother. And I'm the luckiest woman, having you to love."

At that moment, Frasier was happier than he'd ever dreamed. He stood and took her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked.

"We need to start packing." Frasier said.

"Packing? For what?"

"Our trip to Seattle." Frasier replied. "I want to tell my friends and family how much I love them. In person."

**THE END**


End file.
